Polyolefin-based resins are generally excellent in chemical resistance and mechanical properties and are used in wide areas including mechanical components, automobile components, household articles, various containers, and the like. In addition, for the purpose of modifying polyolefin-based resins, there have been made a large number of attempts to compound a polyolefin-based resin with a hydrogenated product of a block copolymer composed of styrene and a conjugated diene.
For example, PTL 1 describes a composition in which a polypropylene-based resin is compounded with two kinds of hydrogenated products of styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers (styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene block copolymers) having a different styrene content from each other and an inorganic filler, as a composition that is excellent in impact resistance, flow ability, and the like.
In addition, PTL 2 describes a composition in which a polypropylene-based resin is compounded with two kinds of hydrogenated products of styrene-conjugated diene block copolymers having a different vinyl bond content from each other, as a composition that is excellent in impact resistance and heat deformation resistance. Incidentally, in JP H06-32947A, the composition specifically disclosed in the working examples is limited to one containing, as a constitutional component, a hydrogenated product of a styrene-conjugated diene block copolymer using butadiene alone as the conjugated diene.
Furthermore, PTL 3 describes a polyolefin-based resin composition containing a polyolefin-based resin and a block copolymer having a block constituted of a vinyl aromatic compound and a block composed of isoprene and butadiene in prescribed proportions, for the purpose of providing a polyolefin-based resin composition that is excellent in tensile elongation and also well balanced with respect to impact resistance, rigidity, and the like.
Incidentally, though PTLs 4 and 5 describe a polymer of β-farnesene, practically useful physical properties thereof are not sufficiently studied.